


When We First Met ~

by LeoLiddy, NightWings



Series: Brothers Together, KIDs Forever [8]
Category: Magic Kaito, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, au in an au, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLiddy/pseuds/LeoLiddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWings/pseuds/NightWings
Summary: Lance fondly remembers the time he and his husband Keith first met. (Flipping the Coin Au)





	When We First Met ~

**Author's Note:**

> It's the day of Amore~!!!! We are proud to present our contribution to this special day with our newest oneshot! If you haven't read Flipping the Coin or our Brother's Together, KiDs Forever series, it's totally cool! Just sit and Enjoy, Friends!!!!

Lance and Keith toasted their champagne glasses with a clink as they sat comfortably in their ViP booth specially reserved for them.

“I have to say,  I could get used to this~” Lance sighed holding hands with his husband Keith,   who looked away trying to hide his bashfulness.

“W-well… having a celebrity illusionist for a brother has its perks….” He mumbled when he felt Lance lean on his shoulder.

He looked over to see Lance watching the stage below where many other people were beginning to fill the audience seats with a nostalgic smile on his face.

“What's that look for?” Keith asked,  prompting Lance to smile cheekily at him.

“You figure it out Mr. ‘Ace Detective’~”

Keith quirked an eyebrow before breaking out into a smile of his own as he took Lance’s face on his hands and pecked him on the lips,  sending the other into a mad blush while it became his turn to grin.

“You're thinking about how we met aren't you?”

Lance looked impressed as he resumed leaning on Keith’s shoulder.

“Astute lips, my good sir~”

Keith just chuckled as he leaned against his husband as well.

“I have my gifts~” he said,  slipping his hand into Lance’s once more. “Oh look the show is about to start!”

Sure enough,  the lights began to dim as music played loudly around them.

Lance smiled as he snuggled closer, thinking back.

It all started a couple of years back… a few days before Valentine's Day…

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 years ago….**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Thank for your patience! Here are your Magic Kaito tickets!” the lady in booth said cheerfully handing an envelope to the eager awaiting hands on the other side of the glass divider.

“Thank **_you!”_ ** The cuban man on the other side replied excitedly as he skipped off much to her amusement.

Lance had a huge grin on his face as he slipped open the envelope revealing the ten tickets he had just purchased after standing in line for hours. All of a sudden a body slammed into his,  making him drop the envelope.

“Hey!  Watch it!” Exclaimed Lance to the guy that bumped into it.

“Sorry in a hurry!” The guy apologized without even turning back as he continued running in the direction of the ticket booth.

Lance decided to brush it off as he picked up the envelope and quickly counted to make sure all the tickets were still there.

“ _.. Five, six.. Ten!”_ He counted with a relieved sigh before continuing on his way but not before he heard a despairing cry behind him.

 

 _“_ _Noooooo!!!!  What do you mean you're sold out of tickets?!”_

 

Lance looked over briefly to see the man who bumped into him  earlier looking distraught before shrugging and resumed his path.

“Yeesh…poor guy…” he muttered unaware that the man slowly lifted his head and was staring at him intensely.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance could not wait till he got home. His entire family were huge fans of Magic Kaito, but the tickets sell out fast so no one ever really got a chance to catch him live. So when Lance heard the magician was coming to town for a special Valentine's Day show,  he just **had** to surprise the entire family. It took some hard saving and a boatload of patience but it paid off well!

He had a small skip in his step as he made his way through the parking lot to his car,  not noticing the stranger coming up behind him.

 

“Hey!  You!” Lance heard someone call him.

 

Lance turned around to see the man from earlier, his bloodshot eyes were staring at him intensely.

Lance tensed up. “Can I… help you?”

“Give me your tickets…”

“What?”

“I said give me your tickets!”

Lance frowned as his hand reflexively flew to the pocket that held the envelope. “What?!  No!”

“The lady said you bought the last 10 tickets to Magic Kaito…Surely you don't need that many… just two will do…” the man said creepily advancing.

“I need those to ask a girl out… But I overslept and missed the sale… come on… you can give two of those…. I’ll even pay you double what they’re worth!”

“What part of **no** do you not get!? I bought these fair and square saving up for weeks to get these tickets for my family!” Lance replied backing away and pressing the button on his keys to unlock his car. “I’m sorry but it’s your own fault you missed the sale but I need all of these tickets!”

Lance was making his way to his car when the guy’s expression darkened when Lance refused to sell him two of his tickets. He let out an angry cry and looked like he was going to tackle the darker skinned man, making Lance’s eyes widen as he got out of the way.

“Dude! Back the hell off!”

“If you won’t sell me your tickets I’ll just take them!” the man shouted back as he tried to grab Lance to get the envelope. Lance kept dodging the grabs at him while trying to get some space between them, he knew there were some people that really wanted the tickets but he never thought he would get attacked over them!

“Help!!!  Somebody Help!” yelled Lance as he broke into a run.

 

“GET BACK HERE!!!”

 

Lance could hear the man give chase,  prompting him to really gun it, sliding over some car hoods and knocking over trash cans. Anything really to slow him down.

Unfortunately for Lance,  his pursuer was **very** motivated.

Spying an empty beer bottle from the trash, the man picked it up and flung it in Lance’s direction.

 ***Smash!*** “ACK!” went Lance as the bottle hit him square in his back,  breaking on impact as the hit caused him to fall over, allowing the man to catch up and jump on him.

“Gimme the damn tickets!” He snarled attempting to reach for the envelope but Lance quickly curled up his body to protect them as he tried fighting off the guy with his remaining free arm and leg.

“Fuck off!!” Lance shouted back as the strong grip on his arm that was curled around the envelope was in a tight grasp, he could also feel his leg managing to hit the guy that was attacking him but not enough to deter him.

“Not until I get those tickets! Hand them over!” the man raged as he and Lance rolled around the parking lot fighting over the envelope, at one point the man actually got a bit of a grasp on it and tugged at it nearly sending Lance forward until he dug his heels into the concrete, “Let go!”

“Screw you asshole I paid for these!” Lance shouted back as he pulled back on the envelope as hard as he can neither of them noticing a rip starting from the pull from both sides until it was too late and a loud rip sent them both flying and the remnants of the tickets floating around them split in two.

“No...the tickets.…” Lance said scooping up pieces as he stared distraught.

“This is all your fault you just had to give me two of your tickets and none of this would’ve happened!” The guy shouted about to stand up and walk away when he was stopped when someone grabbed him, swiped his feet from underneath him  and pressing him against the concrete with his arms behind him, “Hey what the hell you think you’re doing!?”

Lance looked up and saw a tall asian man with a furious look on his face as he had the guy that attacked him in a hold, Lance couldn’t help but stare as he saw the muscles the guy had keeping the other down easily as he tried struggling underneath him which just made the asian man press harder.

 

_‘Not the the time for this Lance!!!’_

 

“Arresting someone for assault and battery, attempted mugging, being a public nuisance…  should I go on or do you want more against you?” The voice growled as he twisted the guy’s arm behind him. “If you know what’s good for you you’ll shut up before you dig yourself any deeper than you already are. Security and APD are on their way.”

The man immediately kept mum as the man pulled out a badge for them to see and began reading the man’s rights as he slapped on a pair of handcuffs.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It took a few minutes but a couple of security guards finally arrived to help take the arrested man away.

Lance wasn't  really paying attention though,  he was too busy on his knees slowly picking up what remained of the ruined tickets.

As he reached for another piece,  he noticed the Asian Man who helped kneel down and grab it.

“Magic Kaito,  huh? You a fan?”

“Me and my entire family…” Lance said smiling wryly as he took the piece from the other. “Thanks by the way…”

“Sorry about your tickets…maybe if I got here sooner-”

“It’s not your fault…” Lance sighed as he trashed the pieces. “It’s just…. I worked so hard to get them… I was gonna surprise my family with them…”

“We could always get more! I’ll pay for them if you’d like.”

“That's nice of you but even if I said yes,  I just bought the last batch. That's why that guy was attacking me…”

“Oh…. _Oooh…._ ” The Asian Man went looking sorry as he rubbed the back of his neck when an idea struck him.

Lance sighed heavily again as he turned to walk away when his arm was grabbed.

“Wait, I might be able to help after all! What's your name?” Exclaimed the other man coming in a little too close to Lance allowing him to notice that he had **really** pretty lavender eyes.

“I- uh! Lance. Lance McClain!”  He stammered a bit as the other man smiled.

“Detective Keith Kogane,  APD. Well… Keith is fine. Anyways, meet me at the Magic Kaito show entrance an hour before the show and bring your family!”

“Woah wait!  Didn't you hear what I just said?  The tickets are sold out!”

Keith flashed Lance a wink he turned to walk away. “I’ll see you around, _Lance McClain_. I got some strings to pull.”

Lance could feel a blush coming on again.

 

“Ok… Keith….”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Valentine’s Day,  Altea Theatre House_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance arrived with his family an hour before the show as instructed. A big crowd of people stood eagerly waiting for the doors to open, mostly couples,  and even more Magic Kaito enthusiasts.

“Well,  we’re here _Mijo_!  Where’s this mysterious stranger of yours? I want to personally thank him for helping my baby~” Lance’s mother said eagerly looking around.

“I don’t know? He just said to meet outside of the theater house,” Lance replied shifting in his feet nervously looking around.

Keith seemed like such a nice guy he really hoped he wasn’t being tricked or anything his family had looked at first disappointed that someone had tried to steal and ruin Lance’s hard earned tickets but looked excited when he told them someone had helped him get his whole family to the show.

“Are you sure you weren’t just being scammed by a pretty face?” His brother Alberto asked still not sure about this whole thing. “For all we know they could just making a fool outta ya.”

“Alberto be nice! They deserve the benefit of the doubt...even if it is pretty big on somehow getting all of us inside without tickets,” his brother in law Nico said looking around as the crowd was growing.

“Be quiet both of you! Anybody who is valiant enough to save one of our own would not be so mean as play with his feelings!  Now stop being so negative you’re going to ruin this for the kids,” Lance’s sister Dani said giving a swift kick to both men who yelped in pain.

Lance was tapping his foot insisting getting more nervous as the minutes flew by, he was only relieved when he heard someone call his name.

 

“Lance! There you are!”

 

Lance turned and saw Keith leaving the front of the building but not before talking to security for a few seconds. The guard nodded making Keith grin as he walked over to Lance and his family who watched him.

“I’m here?” Lance said chuckling nervously. “This is my family. My mom and Dad, my older brother and sisters,  Alberto, Veronica,my twin sister Rachel, Dani and her husband Nico, my younger brother Hugo and Sofia, Dani and Nico’s kid,” Lance introduced as they seemed to crowd around Lance to get a good look at Keith who smiled back at all of them.

Mama McClain looked excited as she moved forward and shook Keith’s hand eagerly. _“Gracias! Gracias,_ child! On behalf of the family,  we are very grateful to you rescuing Lance! You are much more handsome than Lance implied!”

 _“Mama!”_ Hissed Lance in horror and embarrassment as he avoided Keith’s gaze,  although said person seemed oblivious to the last bit as he smiled charmingly.

“Nice to meet you I’m Keith Kogane, anyway,  please, follow me inside,” Keith said heading back towards the entrance.

“W-Wait! But we don’t have any tickets!” Lance said as he hurried went to catch up with Keith,” they won’t let us in.”

“Yes they will trust me, you’re with me so there’s no problem,” Keith said as he waved to security who nodded and told some people who were right by the doors to backup to allow Keith and Lance’s family through.

The McClains all looked at each other in anticipation and excitement which soon faded to confusion as Keith led them all the way past the doors leading to the audience seats.

“Uh…aren’t the seats that way?” Asked Lance.

“Not _your_ seats~” Keith replied taking them up the stairs to a rather fancy looking door, with the golden letters _V-I-P_ printed clearly on it.

“ _These '_ _re_ your seats!” Keith exclaimed pushing open the door revealing a private box with extremely plush velvet seats that gave them the best view of the stage. It even had its own private bathroom! “Welcome to ViP!”

A male and female attendant bowed in greeting to them as they approached the family with carts.

“Champagne? Juice? Soda? ” The female attendant offered.

“Popcorn? Salted nuts?” The other offered.

Dani, Nico and Alberto did not hesitate grabbing flutes for themselves and their parents before making a beeline for their seats while the kids of the group immediately dashed forward to grab a seat. Rachel and Veronica helped the attendants pass out snacks before grabbing some soda bottles for themselves.

Lance moved slowly taking it all in before turning to Keith.

“This is… wow… thank you… how did you-?”

“I told you,  I had strings to pull~” Keith grinned making Lance glow as he patted Lance on the shoulder. “Well,  catch you after the show!”

“W-wait! You're not watching the show?”

Keith winked. “Let's just say I got my own special seat,” he said mysteriously before heading out. “See ya in a couple of hours!”

“Ok… bye…” Lance said slightly disappointed as he watched Keith leave before heading to sit next to Rachel,  who handed him a root beer.

“Aaaw,  feeling lonely without your Knight dear Princess?” Teased Rachel, poking her twin’s cheek.

Lance batted her hand away with a roll of his eyes. “Shut up.  The show’s starting!” he huffed just as the lights began to dim and the music began to play.

The children shouted excitedly as the music fanfare started and the lights position themselves above the stage where the music got louder and the cheers got louder when a figure in white appeared out of nowhere.

 

**_“Ladies and Gentlemen introducing the Moonlight Magician, Magic Kaito!”_ **

 

The view screens on the side of the stage showed an Well dressed looking young man in a white tuxedo, blue undershirt and red tie a monocle placed on his face as he tipped his top hat forward. Everyone could see the grin on his face which meant this show like the others was going to be an experience and new even for the people who had come to his shows previously.

What made Magic Kaito’s shows unique is that there was always a surprise or five waiting and no one would know about it; it’s what made his fans and audience willingly to come from all over to see him.

Kaito clapped his hands and performed a dive from the stand above the stage, elegantly turning and twisting his body and landed on top of an enlarged ball without stumbling. The audience clapped furiously as Kaito bowed and spread his arms out.

 

“ **_Let's make this a night to remember everyone!”_ **

 

“YEAH!!!!” cheered the McClains along with everyone else in that theatre.

It was going to be an experience alright and boy what an experience it was.

Magic Kaito had a way of making even the most common illusionist acts look like a fresh new original act by putting his own spin on them.

He had everyone the edge of their seats when he began performing his highlighting famous escape act he got suspended into the air by his feet in a straightjacket while being stuffed into a body bag, hanging precariously over a bed of very,   **very,** sharp spikes.

The rope holding him up was beginning to fray from the weight and movement from the magician’s struggling.

Sofia was sandwiched between Nico and Daniela,  the former nervously hugging his wife and daughter who were watching with wide eyes.

“Come on Magic Kaito!” Cheered Veronica and Hugo together while Alberto was nervously shoving popcorn into his mouth.

Lance was so wrapped in the anticipation that he didn't even noticed that his hand was turning purple from Rachel squeezing it too hard in fear.

He could hear his mother muttering all kinds of prayers to Jesus in Spanish while crossing her chest a few times.  Even his normally unfazed father had a deathgrip on his chair seat.

All of a sudden there was a loud snap as the rope finally broke apart sending the body bag plummeting straight towards the bed the spikes below.

There was a sickening thud and squelch as the body bag fell on the spikes, going right through the entire bag as shrieks and screams sounded all around.

Mama McClain was hysterical as Nico and Veronica scrambled to cover Sofia’s and Hugo’s eyes.

Lance stood up from his seat as people dressed in black ran in from backstage to check the bag,  unzipping to find…

 

Watermelons…. A lot of watermelons.

 

The hysterics died down as confusion and relief settled over the crowd.

 **_“Aaaah…. That was a real close one!”_ **One of the stagehands exclaimed in an all too familiar voice as he threw off his costume to reveal Magic Kaito.

Wild cheers went around,  especially in the ViP booth as the McClains whooped and cheered while the magician casually  accepted a water bottle from another stagehand and uncapped.

 **_“I gotta tell you that was really scary for me too!  Oh well! No harm done!”_ **the magician exclaimed with a shrug as he downed the entire bottle,  not noticing the streams of water suddenly flowing out his body making everyone laugh.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The show ended eventually much to everyone's disappointment,  but they were still riding the adrenaline high as the McClains were excitedly chatting about their favorite highlights from the show.

All of a sudden,  the door opened as Keith entered the booth.

“How did you all enjoy the show?” Keith asked as the kids ran up to him and hugged his legs before anyone else could say anything, he laughed as Hugo and Sofia were talking as fast as they could about the show and how wonderful it was, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“It was amazing! Thank you for giving us these seats to really experience it!” Veronica said smiling. “I’ve only ever seen videos of his shows but to actually see them at an actual show is a whole different experience!”

“That last trick had my heart in my throat and I felt my stomach drop when he hit the bed of spikes like holy crap I freaked out!” Nico said holding his chest still trying to recover from that.  “It was Awesome!!!!”

“Thank you Keith this was a wonderful thing you did for my family,” Lance said looking at how happy they were.  “I’m kinda sad its over.”

“Who said it was over? I came to bring you guys backstage,” Keith said and the whole family froze and stared at Keith. “Would any of you like to actually meet Magic Kaito?”

The wide looks of excitement slowly spreading across their face was all the answers he needed.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The McClain family was in awe as they were brought to Magic Kaito’s dressing room where they were greeted by the Midnight Magician himself.

“Hi~” he greeted charmingly.

Veronica and Rachel held hands tightly to resist squealing while even Dani herself felt his charms much to Nico’s chagrin.

Mama McClain excitedly went up to Kaito with her husband and shook his hand fervently.

“Oh how wonderful it is to meet you Magic Kaito!  Our entire family are just huge fans of your shows! Come!  Come! I introduce you!” She said excitedly as Kaito smiled and allowed her to take his arm.

 

“By all means Madam!”

 

It was a little embarrassing and a lot of willpower to hold it together as Mama led him to greet each one of the McClains. Lance swears he has never seen his tough as nails sister Veronica look so flustered in his life.

Finally,  it was his turn as Kaito was brought before him.

“And this is Lance~” presented Mama proudly.

Kaito really lit up as his lips curled a bit. “Aaaah!  So **you're** the Lance my baby brother was all excited to impress! I wondered why he was so fervent in asking me for a big favor~”

Lance blushed and widened his eyes as he whipped his head around to Keith who stood by the door looking flustered all of a sudden.

 _“Urusai,  Aniki!”_ Keith hissed looking murderously at Kaito.

Just like that,  Kaito’s demeanor became more playful as he sidled up to Keith with one arm around his shoulder and with his other finger stroking his chin.

 _“Eeeh~ Nande nande Keith-chwaaan~?  Ano hito suki-da? Suki-da nanoka?”_ Kaito asked in obvious teasing tone until he yelped when Keith pinched his side.

 

**_“Ano yaro…”_ **

 

 ** _“Mouuu.....”_** Kaito pouted.

 

“ _Wait wait wait a minute!!_ You’re Magic Kaito’s **_YOUNGER BROTHER!?_ **” Lance exclaimed pointing to Keith who looked like he was about to pinch Kaito again but turned to look at Lance, “So that’s how you were able to pull of getting us those tickets and bringing us backstage!!”

“But...you’ve been in tons of interviews and shows and not once have you mentioned a brother?” Rachel asked looking between Keith and Kaito, now that they stood next to each other she could see the similarities.

“Well, technically I have I just never bothered giving a name,” Kaito replied smiling, “Keithy likes his privacy and the last thing he wants is to be bombarded with strangers and everyone trying to get free tickets into the show or asking personal information about me. My best friend back in Japan still gets those messages every now and then.”

“But Kogane?” Nico asked as Keith rubbed his head. “Wouldn’t it be Kuroba?”

“Yeaaah technically but using Kogane helps keep me apart from Kaito’s fanatic fans, Kuroba is still my family name but so is Kogane. We’re adopted brothers, ” Keith explained shrugging. “They can get really bad if they’re determined.”

“So does that mean you’ve trained with your brother!? Can you do magic too!?” Veronica asked looked at Keith eagerly.

“Uh not the level that Kaito can but I’m pretty decent,” Keith replied. “I can’t do anything elaborate Kaito performs on stage but I’m okay back here.”

Kaito scoffed.

“You can keep up with me when I’m learning new tricks and the only one I trust when I’m practicing with them since I know you could help me more than anyone other than our dad when we train,” Kaito replied shaking his head, “Decent and okay he says, if he wanted to he could’ve been just as good as me.”

“I don’t have the passion for it like you do Kai, you practically breath magic, ” Keith replied smiling fondly at his brother who pouted at him, “I can help you but I don’t hold a candle to you when it comes to entertaining crowds.”

“Well you better learn because I’m going to be calling in the huge favor at my next show,” Kaito said cackling making Keith groan. “Better brush up on your skills baby brother cause you’re gonna be right up there with me.”  

Kaito’s eyes suddenly went wide when he realized the McClains were still in the room.

“Oh!  Where are my manners?! Come this way,  I got some gifts for you all! Lance why don't you keep Keith company?  He gets so lonely on his own~”

 

“I do **not!”**

 

“Come along everyone!” Exclaimed Kaito holding Hugo and Sofia’s hands as he led the family into an adjoining room leaving two very awkward guys behind.

There was a brief silence as the two looked at everything but each other.

“Soooo…. Uh… you were trying to impress me?” Lance asked shyly finally breaking the silence.

Keith’s hair fluffed a little. “Ah-uh….”

 

“Why?”

 

Keith fidgeted a little as pink dusted his cheeks. “I dunno…you looked really disappointed that day…. I guess I really wanted to make you smile….”

Lance's face instantly heated up as he looked over at Keith  who had his eyes to the ground but was clearly blushing right up to his ears. He could feel something flutter in his chest like his heart went off rhythm for a bit.

“W-well!  We got a problem now!” Lance exclaimed pting on a frown,  makin Keith look up confused.

“We do?”

“Yeah!  You really went all out to make this night for me and my family!  And by the laws of the McClains, we will return the favor!”

“Wh-what!  Oh no! You don't-!”

“Up-bub-bub-bub!” Went Lance pressing a finger to Keith’s lips. “No excuses!  We insist! Gimme your phone!”

Before Keith could comprehend,  he took out his phone without thinking as Lance snatched it and dialed in a few numbers before pressing call.

Seconds later Lance's own phone went off for a bit before he promptly hung up and placed the phone back in Keith’s hands.

 

“There! Now you have my number and I have yours!”

 

Keith stared dumbly at Lance. “Um….”

At that moment there was a small collective of yelps as the McClains plus Kaito suddenly tumbled into the room wearing autographed T Shirts. Although from the looks of their faces,  they were all clearly eavesdropping.

Lance's siblings were on him in an instant as they began poking him all over with teasing grins.

 

_“Oooo you got your knight’s phone number huh?”_

 

_“Smooth little brother pulling the whole McCain repays their debts."_

 

_“So does that mean you’re gonna go on an actual date on him? Huh hu huh?”_

 

_“Wow you move fast don’t you Lance?”_

 

Not like Kaito was any better.

 

“Awww my sweet baby brother finally has a date!! I’m so proud of you!!” Kaito teased as he wrapped an arm around Keith hugging him tightly. “I can’t wait to tell our parents how you have a date! Kaasan is going to be especially happy!!”

 

“AHHHHH!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!!”

 

“You GUUUUYS!!!!”

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FLASH FORWARD TO PRESENT!_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As the show came to an end, Lance couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

 

That night was the start of many ‘ _returned favors’_ between Lance and Keith,  going back and forth for months until one particularly drunk night helped them truly realize that they were actually dating and decided to make it official.

Apparently everyone else in their lives noticed it before them after they both found out that there was a betting pool going round on how long it will take for them to realize.

Couple more _‘returned favors’_ after,  Keith actually popped the question to _‘end the favors’_ as he put it.

Of course the rest is history,  seeing as they are now happily married and enjoying their first Valentine as a married couple.

Finishing the last of his champagne,  Lance glanced over to his husband. “You know Keith,  we do have a problem now.”

Keith whipped his head to Lance looking incredibly worried and confused. “We do?!”

Lance nodded solemnly placing his flute down.

“Yeah You really went all out to make this night for me… And by the laws of the McClains,  I will return the favor~” purred Lance as his lips curled up into a smile.

At first Keith still looked confused,  until the familiarity finally struck him as his eyes grew wide at what Lance was implying.

Lance smoothly stood up but bent over to whisper into Keith’s ear.

 

 _“Race ya to the car~ Winner gets to Top~”_ Lance whispered silkily into Keith’s before nipping it making Keith jump with a small cry as Lance laughed and bolted.

 

“Hey!” exclaimed a blushing Keith in slight protest as he took off after his husband laughing.

 

Valentine’s Day was truly a special time.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To all our guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Happy Valentine's Day/ Singles Awareness Day!!!


End file.
